Question: Divide.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} 65 \div 0.13&= 65.00\div 0.13\\\\ &=6{,}500\text{ hundredths} \div 13\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=500 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $100$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 65 \div 0.13 &= \dfrac{65}{0.13}\\\\ &= \dfrac{65 \times 100}{0.13 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{6{,}500}{13}\\\\ &= 500 \end{aligned}$ The answer $500=65 \div 0.13$